


Fall Breeze and Autumnal Leaves

by ch3nracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Everyone is v briefly mentioned, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3nracha/pseuds/ch3nracha
Summary: Leaning in to close the gap, Chris catches Felix’s cheek when he swivels his head to the right, annoyed. “Awe, don’t be mad baby.”“Hard not to be when it’s your fault,” Felix huffs, arms coming up to cross in front of his chest, eyebrows pinched and lips rounded into a childish pout, “I made that batter from scratch too.”(Or: Chris and Felix (burn) bake Halloween cookies)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Fall Breeze and Autumnal Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> • This idea came to me from a combination of wanting to write a Halloween ficlet and because I set the smoke alarm off baking yesterday thanks to being distracted, writing five other in-progress chanlix fics I hope to publish soon lol  
> • Takes place the day after Halloween because I got writer’s block midway through so Hyunjin is basically me saying “lol and who’s gonna check me?”

The cookies are burning.

Smoke pours out from the oven as soon as Felix tugs on the hand towel folded over the handle to open it, can feel the blistering heat radiating through the Halloween-themed protective pot holders he’s wearing over his fingers to move the sheet pan from the middle rack to the stove top to cool off, overhead fan on and set to high, back patio door and living room windows sitting ajar to air the apartment out.

Chris is standing on the foot stool they keep between the fridge and wall, both too short to reach the top shelf of their pantry but too stubborn to move things down within their reach, using the end of the broom handle they bought from the seasonal holiday section at Walmart to go with Felix’s last minute costume to turn the smoke detector off, the loud alarm still ringing in Felix’s ears even after it’s gone quiet. 

Felix sighs, loud and drawn-out, turns away from the stove to lean back against the cabinets, hands palm flat on the countertop, fingers curling around the lip. Chris folds the stool and puts it back, back stepping until he’s in front of Felix, loosely caging him in between his forearms, sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

Leaning in to close the gap, Chris catches Felix’s cheek when he swivels his head to the right, annoyed. “Awe, don’t be mad baby.”

“Hard not to be when it’s your fault,” Felix huffs, arms coming up to cross in front of his chest, eyebrows pinched and lips rounded into a childish pout, “I made that batter from scratch too.”

“We could always get store-bought like I suggested earlier. D’you really think Hyunjin is gonna know the difference or — care? I mean, he’s hosting a Halloween party the day _after_ Halloween.” 

Hyunjin had texted the group chat a week ago, said that it was “last minute” and would be “a small get together” which was met with a flood of “the day after? Doesn’t that defeat the purpose” and “dude everyone’s gonna be too hungover” and “does this having anything to do with Daehwi not inviting you to his party?” 

It’s always chaotic — the gc, something Felix had to mute almost as soon as Minho created it because it was constantly buzzing though, coming back to a spam of 300+ unread message notifications, does nothing to calm his nerves.

Pushing lightly against Chris’s chest Felix turns around, reaches into the utensil holder they keep by the kitchen sink, a matching set that came with a coffee maker and waffle iron, grabs a metal spatula and wedges the flat head between the burnt dough and wax paper, pulling up until it peeled off, sliding them onto a ceramic plate he retrieved from the cabinet to his right. 

They’re crispy, edges singed, darker than the chocolate chip chunks but — edible. Better than the batch he and Jisung made for Hyunjin’s birthday back in March and forgot about while they were playing on his Switch, had the consistency of hockey pucks when they pulled them out, Jisung having cracked his crown trying to bite down on one after insisting “they’re fine, they’re fine.” Had iced his swollen face with a bag of frozen peas for three days.

“These’ll have to do. We don’t have enough eggs for me to make another batch which, again, is totally your fault — I really should send your ass to the corner market to pick up another dozen but I’m feeling generous tonight, so,” Felix shrugs, doesn’t look back at him as he grabs the piping bag, “I can probably save these with like a shit ton of frosting and sprinkles, ratios be damned.”

Chris hums, comes up to stand behind him, dipping two fingers into the leftover batter, circling around the rim of the dirty mixing bowl before bringing them up to Felix’s lips. It’s automatic, the way he opens his mouth and easily accepts Chris’s index and middle fingers up to the second knuckle, tongue coiling around them, tight and wet and hot, sucking the raw cookie dough mix off, sucking until they’re clean. 

“Tastes good, huh?”

Then he slips his other hand under the loose collar of his striped pullover. Orange, yellow, and white, decided to be a candy corn witch while he and Chris were looking through clothing racks for cheap costumes. Yanks it down over one shoulder to expose more freckled skin, feels Chris’s mouth close around it, plastic fangs dragging against his skin, drool dripping down and gathering in his clavicle.

Felix moans, soft and pretty but muffled. He’s quick to stop, fans away the arousal clouding over him and grabs Chris by the wrist, pulls down to remove his fingers from his mouth. It doesn’t stop Chris though, walks his wet fingers across his shoulder up to his neck, rips a shiver out of him so deep and primal Felix shakes like the leaves still falling from the trees outside. 

“Okay, okay stop slobbering all over me, Fido. This is why the cookies burnt in the first place.”

Chris presses two, three quick kisses against his warm skin before he pulls away entirely, readjusting his sweater for him, “you weren’t complaining about my ‘slobber’ when I ate you out forty five minutes ago.”

A blush breaks out across his face, burns its way up to his ears and Felix whines, throws his elbow back and catches Chris in the ribs. 

“You sounded _just_ like that too.”

Chris is fucking relentless.

“Jesus can you — not? If I fuck these cookies up anymore I swear I’m going to Hyunjin’s Halloween thing single,” Felix groans. 

It’s an empty threat, Chris already knows, has been told, the only way he’s getting out of this relationship is if one of them kicks the bucket. They’d been on the couch cuddling underneath a blanket while they streamed movies on Netflix and Chris had laughed into his neck, agreed to it as long as the promise was mutual. And it is, of course it is. Wants to grow old and grey together, shrivel up like a raisin in the hot sun if it’s with Chris, only if it’s with Chris. 

Coming around to stand beside him Chris offers to sprinkle the cookies with the edible glitter he’d bought, leaving the frosting to him since Chris will most likely fuck it up. He’s good with his hands but not for baking, just reaps the benefits when Felix feeds him sweets. It’s okay though, Chris kills the spiders and opens vacuum-sealed jars so it balances itself out. 

Twelve frosted cookies later and Felix is satisfied. Cutouts of bats and ghosts and tombstones, an even layer of icing spread over each. The glitter is pretty heavy-handed, had to take it away from Chris when he opened the wrong side of the lid and buried a pumpkin shaped cookie in orange sugar.

They look good, better than they taste probably. Like an empty box gift-wrapped and tied with a ribbon. Nice on the outside, disappointment on the inside. Whatever, the guys can choke them down, as long as they do it quietly or Felix will choke them himself.

Felix sends a photo to the group, preens under the praise when everyone responds with compliments. Chris does too, sends him a private message to say “the treat in front of me looks even better.” Chris is shameless, his throat should be a garbage disposal with how much filthy shit comes out of his mouth, but he’s not _that_ shameless, reserves it all for Felix when they’re alone. 

Taking off the dirty apron loosely tied around his waist Felix tosses it onto the counter and turns around, hugs Chris to his chest and whispers into his ear, “okay now you can slobber all over me.”

And he does

**Author's Note:**

> • I haven’t written smut in 7+ years (I was 13, it was a yaoi I posted on fanfiction.net lol) but all of my fics thus far are nothing but sexual tension so I am planning to release something explicit soon^^


End file.
